


Bonfires Burning Bright

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Morgana, Betrayal, Canon Era, F/F, Witch Curses, Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flames will lick the sky as the witch's gown flares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfires Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from The Misfits' song Halloween.

"You witches will burn"

\- Abney Park (Witch Hunt)

Morgana entered the throne room and walked straight towards Uther's seat. She knelt in front of her king. Morgana had to decide between Gwen and Morgause... and her heart has chosen. Uther's eyes gleamed with blindfolded hatred as he heard the news.

"Burn me to ashes ,

then burn the ashes."

\- Carnifex (Sorrowspell)

Morgause was confused. Kingsmen rushed into her hut in the middle of the night, tearing her from her miserable sleep. She had no time to get dressed - she was dragged out onto the street, wearing just a nightgown. The armed guards brought her to kneel in front of His Majesty king.

Uther's face radiated wrath, but it also seemed as if he pitied what he called betrayal, coming to him from Morgause.

"You practice magic." he said. Morgause's eyes widened with horror: "Who told you?" she asked, her voice trembling. The veil shivered and Morgana entered the scene. "Hello, dear." she said, her cold voice so sharp it would cut Morgause to bleed. Morgause's eyes began to fill with tears.

 

The shrubs were mounting around Morgause's feet. Morgause battered, vainly trying to liberate herself. The mob was merrying. Morgause was still thrashing to release herself from the bounds tying her tightly, when suddenly she saw her beloved Morgana, a cruel grin playing on her lips, a torch in her hand. Morgause gave up the fight as Morgana kissed Gwen passionatelly. Then they both tossed their torches on the bonfire.

The flames began to kiss Morgause's feet.

"And even when she fought for breath  
Her words would leave a scar"

\- Cradle Of Filth (The Death Of Love)

The flames bursted high towards the sky. And with them Morgause bursted into laughter. "Harken, Morgana," she screamed through the cracking sound. "Harken, for since now you will have known nothing but burning loneliness. No one will ever embrace you in her presence anymore. Your heart will be frozen forever..." Morgause hesitated. "And the loneliness will scorch you just like the flames do scorch me!"

Morgause bursted into laughter once again. Her guffaw turned into the cry of pain. Her mad laughter echoed in the wild blowing winds. And her painful shrieks died in the cracking of the flames.

"But all I want is to flee

I wanna see you  
Burn with me  
I'm just an empty shell."

\- Amaranthe  (Burn With Me)


End file.
